Storm's Story The Beginning
by Broken-Jedi
Summary: the first deployment of the clones from a trooper's point of view.


Me and my brothers are fighting on Geonosis, it's our first deployment, but we've trained for this every day of our lives. The battlefield is confusing and terrifying. What's even more disturbing are the sounds my helmet can't block out. The agonized screams of terribly wounded and dying brothers. The trooper running at my side goes down. I feel a sudden moment of searing heat on my neck as a bright red blaster bolt skims to close for comfort. I yelp and leap sideways, this time, an incoming shot smashes through my right thigh plate. I'm down and I can hear brothers calling for a medic. Each squad in Star Company has one medic trained man on a team. A brother I don't recognize drops by my side. He scans my I.D. tag.

"Can you walk CT-5017?" He asks.

"I think I can if you can help me up Sergeant." I tell him, despite the pain of my throbbing leg. He helps pull me to my feet.

"I will get you to shelter so I can fix you up trooper." The medic sergeant says.

I must have blacked out at some point along the way, because the next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back in the shelter of a small cavern. My helmet and damaged leg plates were stacked off to the side. I soon realized that I wasn't the only one in here. There were several others with me besides the medic. Despite the sounds of the battle raging just outside, I can hear ragged breathing, coughs, gasps, and muffled whimpers and screams of pain.

"Go help the others." I protest weakly to the medic. "I'm not that badly hurt."

"I'm almost done." The medic said.

I look down to see that my leg is neatly bandaged. The medic moved to patch up the minor burn on my neck. He then pulls a needle from his medpack and prepares to administer it's contents. I pulled back at the sight of the needle, my eyes wide with fear. The medic noticed.

"It's just a painkiller." He explained, raising one eyebrow. He came closer, I scrambled back across the floor. "One- seven hold still." He said in a surprisingly gentle tone. It would have been better if he had shouted at me. My mind instantly flashed back memories.

_I followed a tall Kaminoan through the shiny white halls of Tipoca City. I tried my best to hide my fear from the cloner. The Kaminoan led me into a small room. There was a padded table inside and another smaller table with all kinds of medical tools and needles. The door shut behind us. My eyes widened in terror. The last time they had taken me into a room like this, they had cut into my shoulder and placed some kind of microchip in the wound before repairing it. The process had been painful and traumatic, and I had no idea why they had done it to me._

_The Kaminoan spoke, "You are not as docile as your other batch brothers." She said. "You show too much emotion and fear on the battlefield. Still, you are very skilled in your duty so we wish to preserve you. We will give you special injections to neutralize the defects and return you to a perfect product. This will take several hours to complete and you must remain conscious during the process so you will suffer no side effects from the treatment." The Kaminoan guided me over to the table._

_I panicked and bolted away from the cloner and ran for the door. The Kaminoan calmly picked up a small remote and pressed a button on it. I was instantly paralyzed by a powerful electric stun shock. While I lay convulsing on the floor, the Kaminoan called for assistance. Another entered the room and the two of them placed me on the table and strapped me to it. The first one selected a needle from the tray and injected a clear liquid into a vein in his hand. _

Pain. Funny feeling. Can't think straight.

_I was conscious and breathing but completely unable to focus on anything._

A sudden prick in my arm brought me back to the present. I cried out and struck blindly to defend myself. I heard a grunt as my fist connected with something. I opened my eyes and focused again on my surroundings and saw the trooper medic sprawled on the ground in a sitting position, gingerly rubbing his jaw.

"Uh… sorry?" I offered.

"Yeah sure." The medic grumbled as he got up. "Do you have a name trooper?" he asked.

"My brothers call me Storm." I answered.

"I can see why." The medic muttered as he moved off to help the others.

The next thing I know there's a huge noise of a close range explosion and lots of light. The right side of my face flairs into horrible pain and I'm suddenly flying through the air. I pulled myself up after what seemed like an eternity later and stumbled out of the cavern calling for my brothers. I get no answer. The battlefield before me is strewn with bodies, mostly of clones. I collapsed there and hit the dry, dusty ground with a thud and lay still.


End file.
